Hunter Becomes The Hunted
by ColdestTouch
Summary: Rylan "Wraith" Winters is a professional contract killer whos work has attracted the attention of team Rainbow. He will now have to adjust to working in a team dynamic, all while a strange woman starts to take interest in him. Caveira x OC with possible other relationships as the story progresses. Action, Humor, And Smut in later chapters!
1. Prolouge

Sup internet peeps! This is my first fic that ive published ever. So please dont be afraid to give constructive criticism or advice on how I could improve the story!

Thanks,

ColdestTouch

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own any operators Rainbow Six characters in this story, I only own the OC**

 **TARGET FILE**

 **Name** : Rylan Winters

 **Age** : 29

 **Codename** : Wraith

 **Utility** : Specialized device integrated into his armor that disables cameras within a certain radius of him, it also blocks thermal signals, blocking any sort of heat sensors from detecting him.

 **Weight** : 87kg

 **Height** : 1.8m

 **Birth Location** : **[REDACTED]**

 **[REDACTED, US]**

 **0200 Hours**

Caveira slowly creeped through the halls of the house. She kept her eyes and ears open, staying alert for the quietest sound or the slightest movement. The house was dark, and dead silent, but Caveira knew not to let her guard down, no matter how empty the house may seem.

She was here on a special assignment from Six herself. A mercenary calling himself 'Wraith' had been laying low after some nasty buisness with the white masks. Caveira had been tasked to bring him in, something about Six needing to talk with him. She wasnt quite sure why the director of Rainbow would want to meet up with a former affiliate of the white masks, but Caveira knew better than to ask questions about Sixes personal affairs.

His house was small, smaller than shed expected for a man who made so much money. She assumed it was some sort of front. If a man was making hundreds of thousands of dollars, why would he be living in this small little flat? Maybe she had this Wraith character all wrong.

Caveira had heard about him before. From the stories and rumors she had heard, the man was like a ghost. A highly skilled contract killer who had a reputation of not leaving any evidence behind. His hits were simple, efficient, and clean. The lifeless bodies of his targets would be found, but not a single thing would be out of place. He had never once been compromised while on the job, and he had never once been caught on camera, not so much as a frame. Caveira prided herself on her own stealth abilities. But to never once have been caught? Impressive to say the least.

Caveira quickly put those thoughts out of her mind as she heard the sound of footsteps and a door opening around the corner. She quickly knelt down and pressed herself against the wall. She drew her Luison with one hand and kept her other on the handle of her knife. She carefully peeked around the corner, keeping as low to ground as possible, and there she saw him.

He was standing out on the back porch of his house. He was casually dressed, black hoodie and sneakers with some loose fitting jeans. He was staring blankly out into the night sky, with the city over the horizon. The porch lights were dim so she couldnt quite make out what he was doing, but from where she was she could see that he was deep in thought. She saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He pulled one of the cigarettes out of the pack, putting it in his mouth before shoving the pack back into his pocket.

Wraith looked at the flip-lighter in his hand, sliding his thumb across the engravings on it. It belonged to his father, who gave it to him before he died. The engravings on it depicted a phoenix rising from the ashes. Wraith sat in one of the few chairs he had arranged on his porch as he grazed his finger along the steel surface of the lighter. He started to think about his father, how he used to sit on this very porch reminiscing about his adventures in the navy and his time as a PMC. Wraith would sit and listen to those stories for hours, laughing along with him as he told tales of pranks and jokes in his unit. Wraith could still hear the sound of his fathers when he closed his eyes.

Wraith was snapped out of his thoughts by sudden movement in the corner of his eye. He looked back through the door to his home where he saw the movement. There was nothing now, but he was fairly certain he saw a spot of white shifting around in the darkness. He kept his eyes on the door as he lit his cigarette before placing the lighter back into his pocket. He took a long drag, holding it in before letting it out slowly.

Wraith sat there watching that doorway for a few more minutes, before ruling it off as nothing. It was late, he was tired, and the cigarette wasnt doing much to calm his nerves. He had every right to be jumpy. Wraith turned away, taking another drag of his cigarette. Then he saw it again, a spot of white among the shadows, this time he was sure of it.

"I know you're there." He called out into the darkness.

There was no response, but he was certain there was someone watching him.

"Come on out. No use hiding." He said calmly, waiting for any sort of response.

This time there was one. In the form of a figure emerging from the shadows. Judging by the curves Wraith could tell it was a woman. From what he could see she was wearing face paint, in the form of a skull. He figured it was to look intimidating.

"Well hello there." He said cooly.

The woman continued to walk forward, until she was in the warm glow of the porch light. Wraith could now fully see the woman he was talking to. She was dressed in all black fatigues. The sleeves on her shirt were rolled up and she was wearing a beret with some sort of symbol on it. On her left sholder he could make out the letters BOPE.

'So shes brazilian' Wraith thought.

"You need to come with me. Now." She said sternly.

"And just why would I do that?" Wraith chuckled.

Her eyes narrowed at that. Wraith didnt know who this girl was, but he could tell that she didnt enjoy being scoffed at. Wraith wasnt the type to scare easily, but the intensity of the brazilian womans gaze made him uneasy.

Wraith watched as Caveira drew her knife from its sheath and spun it through her fingers before finally pointing it at him. It caught an ominous glint in the dim porch light, making her look all the more threatening.

"Listen asshole, my orders are to bring you in alive, and alive is a broad term." She said with a sinister grin. Wraith watched as the brazilian woman took a few more steps forwards. She stopped infront of him, still pointing the knife at his face.

"A man with no fingers can still be alive." She grinned, that eerie smile still plastered on her face.

Wraith looked at her, weighing his options. She had a knife on him at the moment, and he could see a gun on her hip. His weapons are in his room and she was blocking his only way back into the house. He could run, but he probably wouldnt get far. He could call for help, but there was no one around for miles. He took another puff of his cigarette, trying to think of a way to get out of this.

"Whats it gonna be amigos?" She asked, that sadistic smirk still planted on her face. Her knife was now dangerously close to his face.

"Well shit. I don't really have a choice now do I?" He asked with a smile, taking another puff.

"No. You dont." She answered taking a step back.

Wraith squinted his eyes, waiting to see what the strange woman was going to do next. Caveira drew her pistol before raising it above her head, getting ready to knock him over the head with it. Wraith took one last drag of his cigarette.

"Shit." He said softly, letting the smoke out.

Then her hand came down, and everything went black.

 **2 Hours Later**

Wraith awoke to the familiar rumble of a car travelling on a gravel road. That and the throbbing pain in his skull. His hands were ziptied together, tight enough to break the skin on his wrists. His hands shot to his temple to find a deep cut and the sticky feeling of blood that had just started drying. He opened his eyes to see he was in the passenger seat of what he assumed was an suv. He turned his head to see who was driving, and his gaze was met by that of the brazilian woman from earlier. She simply stared at him, before turning her focus back to the road. Wraith took his time sitting up in his seat, His head throbbed every time he moved. Finally he managed to sit straight up in his seat, letting out a groan of pain.

Almost half an hour had passed before Wraith actually took a look at his surroundings. They were in the woods on a back trail. His house was surrounded by forest so determining how far they had traveled from his home would be impossible.

"So where are you taking me?" Wraith asked.

He was met with silence from the brazilian woman. She didnt so much as flinch. It was like she didnt even hear him.

"Youre a long way from Brazil." He said, hoping to elicit any response from the strange girl.

It didnt work. Wraith had to admire the level of focus the woman showed. Wraith stayed silent for a bit, dissapointed he couldnt trigger a response from her. Then a wicked smile formed across his face. One way or another, he would get her to react.

"You know its not everyday I have a girl like you in my house. Im sure we could have had a lot more fun if you hadn't-"

Wraith was cut off by the feeling of cold metal against his neck. In an instant she had drawn her knife and had it pressed hard against his throat. Wraiths body went tense, fully certain that she was going to kill him right then and there. Wraith took in a breath as he shifted his gaze from the razor sharp blade pressed to his throat, to his face-paint wearing captor.

She turned to look at him, her eyes boring holes through his skull. To Wraiths surprise, the car pulled over to the side of the road before slowing to a stop.

"Were here." She said. She and Wraith locked eyes, holding eachother in their gazes before Caviera slowly drew her knife back from his neck, leaving an angry red line in its wake. Wraith slowly let out the breath he had been holding in. He got a response out of her alright. Just not the one he had expected.

She got out of the car, closing the door behind her. Wraith watched her walk around to his side of the car. She stopped at the passenger side door and gave him another death glare before opening it.

"Get out." She ordered. Wraith did as she asked, stepping out of the car as she closed the door behind him.

Caveira pulled her Luison from its holster and pressed its barrel into Wraiths back.

"Walk." She ordered. Wraith did as he was asked. They walked through the woods, stepping of branches and debris as they went along.

It seemed like hours they had been walking to Wraith, before they finally reached a large clearing in the woods. In the middle of the clearing a large helicopter was parked with several soldiers surrounding it. Wraith guessed that they had been waiting for his and the brazilian womans arrival. Upon seeing their approach, two of the soldiers ran to Wraith and Grabbed him by each arm, practically dragging him along the ground. Wraith heard the brazilian woman barking orders at some of the other soldiers. They immediately went to open the doors to the helicopter and assist the others on loading Wraith into it.

The two soldiers escorting him dropped in one of the chairs and left to find seats of their own. The woman with the skull face-paint sat next to him, arms crossed across her chest. Wraith was about to ask her where they were going when a woman boarded the chopper and sat in the seat across from him. Wraith studied the new woman, intrigued by her. She wasnt a soldier, that much was evident, but she wasnt a civilian either. No, this was a woman of power. The way she carried herself, the way she was dressed, and if Wraith was being completely honest... she was intimidating.

"Hello Mr. Winters." Wraiths eyes widened at the use of his real name, he hadnt ever told anyone his real name. This woman was dangerous. "My name is Six. I believe you and me have some things to discuss."


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own any operators Rainbow Six characters in this story, I only own the OC**

 **0600 Hours**

 **[REDACTED, US]**

The rest of the soldiers closed the door behind them before taking their seats at the end of the cabin, giving Six and Wraith privacy while they talked.

Wraith studied the woman infront of him. She knew his real name, something he kept from everyone, as he only used aliases when dealing with people. Wraith figured this woman had to be connected, government he assumed. Though why she would go through all this trouble just to get to him, he wasnt sure, but he had a feeling he would find out soon enough.

"You're a difficult man to find Mr. Winters. You have no idea the amount of effort it took to make this meeting happen." She said. Six studied him, watching for the slightest hint of fear or discomfort. Though to her surprise, he gave no such indication, he simply stared back at her.

"I wasn't trying to be found." He replied plainly. It was evident to Six that he was not pleased at the use of his real name, but he was able to keep his cool, a neutral expression remaining on his face.

"Be that as it may, Caveira is one of our most skilled trackers. And it still took her almost a month to find you." She responded, still eyeing Wraith for any changes in his demeanor. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't Impressed." She added, a slight smirk forming on her face.

'Caviera. So thats the girls name.' Wraith though to himself. He shifted his gaze over to the brazilian woman to find her fidgeting with her knife, flipping it between her fingers. Her eyes turned to meet his, holding his gaze for a moment before returning back to her knife. Wraith turned his attention back to Six after eyeing Caveiras knife, glad that she was paying him no mind. It was clear that Six was in charge of this whole operation, though she still hadnt revealed the purpose of bringing him here. She still had that smirk on her face, eyebrows raised, as if waiting for Wraith to speak.

"What do you want from me? You didn't go through all of this just to kill me." Wraith questioned. The woman obviously needed something from him, she wouldnt have brought him here otherwise.

"Information of course." She replied with a smile, Wraith sighed. Of course thats what she wanted. "From what I've heard you've done a fair amount of buisness with the white masks. Eliminating several key targets for them. I believe you have intel that could be useful to us in stopping their operations." Wraith sat up straight in the small seat.

"Who's 'us'? It's obvious you two aren't working alone." he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you Mr. Winters." She replied, that damned smirk still plastered on her face.

"Hm. Well I'm not supposed to give away client info." Wraith said. Sixes eyes narrowed, her mischievous smirk disappearing. "Whats in it for me?" He asked with a grin.

"Your freedom." She replied coldly. Wraiths smile quickly faded.

"What are you talking about?" Wraith asked, his voice lower than before. Sixes smirk returned to her face as she saw Wraith starting to get nervous.

"You're a wanted man Mr. Winters. I'm sure there are plenty of people who would sleep better at night knowing that Wraith was off the streets." She said. "One word from me and I could have you locked away, permanently. You'd live out the rest of your days in a dark cell with little to no human contact." She added with a smile. Wraiths eyes widened at that.

"Shit." He muttered. "You're serious aren't you?" He asked, somewhat shocked at how quickly Six had changed her tune. She leaned forward in her seat and looked at him. She smiled, but her eyes remained the same. That intese glare still burning holes through Wraiths head.

"Yep." She replied before leaning back into her chair, crossing her legs.

Wraith slumped back into his seat, looking down at the shiny metal floor of the helicopter while chewing the inside of his cheek. He weighed his options in his head. If he gave Six the information she wanted, the white masks could label him a government informant. They'd likely send people to kill him. Nothing he couldn't handle, but he'd grown tired of looking over his shoulder all the time. If he refused she'd send him to prison, never to be seen again. Neither of the options were particularly desirable, but Wraith decided that the former of the two was a far better choice. He looked up at Six, who still held him in her gaze.

"Well?" She asked, awaiting Wraiths response. Wraith sat up his seat, clearing his throat. It appeared he had his answer.

"Just so we're clear." He started. "If I give you the information you're looking for, you'll let me walk?"

"Correct. You'll be free to go, and you'll likely never hear from us again." She replied, leaning forward in her seat and extending her hand towards him. "Do we have a deal?" She asked. Wraith leaned forward, thinking it over one last time, before he took her hand and gave it a shake.

"Deal." He said, as he brought his hands back to his lap. Six did the same, smiling at him before looking out the window, seemingly captivated by the view of the country side.

"One last question." Wraith said. Six turned her attention back towards him as he slumped back into his seat, staring at the ceiling. "Where the hell we going?" He asked.

"To a nearby airfield. There will be a plane there waiting to take us to the UK." She replied. Wraith looked back at Six, seemingly puzzled. 'The United Kingdom? Why the hell are we going there?' He thought.

"We're going all the way to the UK?" He asked, the confusion present in his voice.

"Indeed. I'd advise you get some rest Mr. Winters. You're going to need it." She replied.

And with that, Six returned to looking out the window. Wraith looked at Caveria, seeing her with her eyes closed and head resting on the back of her seat. Wraith turned to stare up at the ceiling, closing his eyes. Before he drifted off into sleep, he cursed himself, wondering what he had just gotten into.

 **1000 Hours**

 **Over Atlantic Oceam**

They arrived at the airfield at rougly 0700 hours, and upon their arrival, were met with the sight of a black private jet. Wraiths binds had been removed, as Six trusted that he wouldn't try anything. After all, staying in her good graces was in his best interest. Since lift off he had been resting in of the many seats the jet had, in awe at how comfortable they were. He was just starting to doze off when he heard footsteps approaching from behind him. He opened his eyes and turned to find Caveira with a bottle of water in her hand. She held it out to him.

"Drink." She said sternly. Wraith grabbed the bottle from her, opening it and taking a sip.

"Thanks." He replied. She gave a dismissive grunt before stalking off to one of the seats at back of the plane. She ended up sitting across from Six, who was reading something on her tablet.

'What a strange woman.' Wraith thought to himself, taking another sip, before screwing the cap back on the bottle and placing it on the table infront of him.

Wraith looked out the window of the jet, staring at the ocean below them. He had always loved the ocean as a child. Seeing the waves wash back and forth along the beach as he played in the tide, collecting shells and making castles. He remembered his mother. Seeing her wave to him as he splashed about in the waves, or how she used to scold him when he swam out too far. As he grew older, he started to love the ocean more for the mysteries it contained. He'd often dream of ancient cities, hidden away underwater. Or huge creatures, like leviathans and the Kraken.

He sighed, shaking those thoughts from his head as he toyed with the water bottle, sliding it back and forth across the table. He turned to look at Six, who was still staring intently at her tablet. Clearly whatever she was reading was important.

Wraith had been thinking about her a lot on the plane. He was still unable to figure out how she knew who he was, and how she knew so much about him. Even the people he had worked for didnt know a damn thing about him, other than that he was very good at what does. So whoever this woman is, she must have been very committed to finding out who 'Wraith' really was.

Caveira fidgeted with her knife, spinning it around in her hand. She'd always hated sitting around, not doing anything, it irritated her to no end. She shifted her eyes over to look at Wraith, who had his head back, seemingly asleep. She then glared at Six, who was still scrolling through her tablet, stopping every now and then to read something, before continuing on.

"Why are we bringed him to Hereford?" Caveira finally asked. Six looked up at her, taking off her glasses and putting away her tablet.

"It's the most secure place we can bring him." She replied calmy. Caveira said nothing, only looking back down at her knife.

"You think I'm making a mistake bringing him there." Six said. Caveira glared at her.

"He works with the white masks." She hissed, her grip on her knife tightening.

Six merely smiled at her.

"You're right. He does work with the white masks. Which means he'll have inside info on their operations, and that makes it easier for us to shut them down." She said, leaning back into her seat. Caveira remained silent, staring out the window.

"I know I'm taking a risk here, but it is a necessary one." Six said, her smile fading, a more serious expression replacing it. "Think of all the good we could do with this intel." She added. Caveira looked at Six, and upon seeing the dedication on the womans face, gave her a nod and went back to staring at the ocean.

In truth, Wraith had not really been asleep during their conversation, he had heard eveything. He merely pretended to be once he heard them talking, hoping he would overhear something useful, but he heard nothing of importance.

Wraith sighed and looked around, thinking about his current position, Surrounded by soldiers on a private plane flying to the UK, to give intel to the military in exchange for his freedom. Yesterday if someone told him that this is how his night would go, he would've laughed in their face, but yet here he was. He chuckled, leaning over in his seat to rest his head on the wall. He closed his eyes and pulled up his hood, waiting for the calm release of sleep to take him, they would be in the UK soon, at this 'Hereford' place.

However he began to feel a strange feeling overcome him. A feeling that made his palms sweat and his throat tighten, and Wraith recognized it. It was fear. He wasn't afraid of where he's going, or of the people around him. He was afraid, because for the first time in a very long time, he didnt what was to come next. He didn't know if Six would stay true to her word and let him go, or if she would throw him in prison to rot. Maybe after she'd gotten her intel she'd just kill him herself.

He wasn't sure where this journey would lead him, but one thing was for certain, this little trip to Hereford was just the beginning.


	3. Opportunity

Sup internet peeps! Thank you all so much for all of the nice comments! I intend to keep writing this series for a long time and I appreciate your encouragement. Get ready fellas next chapter is gonna be a long one!

Thanks,

ColdestTouch

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own any operators Rainbow Six characters in this story, I only own the OC**

 **2000 Hours**

 **Hereford Base, UK**

Wraith awoke to the song of the jet landing. He sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes, squinting as they adjusted to the overhead lights. He looked around to see all the others doing the same, even Six looked slightly disheveled. Wraith looked out the window, and to his surprise he was not met with the sight of a bustling airport, but rather a small airstrip. There was a large building near the end of it, atleast 3 stories tall. Along with several other buildings and warehouses surrounding it. Wraith noted the amount of armed personnel near the landing area, some of them already approaching the grounded aircraft. He turned to look at Six as she gathered her things and stood by the door, as one of the nearby soldiers opened it for her. Wraith watched her walk down the steps before turning out of his sight.

"Let's go." Caveira said sternly. Wraiths eyes snapped to the brazilian woman. She was standing beside him, leaning on his seat, giving him that same murderous glare as the night they met.

Wraith stood up, stretching as he hid. Every muscle in his body was stiff. The planes seats were comfortable, but not really meant for sleep. He began walking towards the door, glaring at her as he did. He shot her a sly smirk as he walked out the door, the rest of soldiers following behind him. He could practically feel her blood boil. Wraith saw Six speaking with an unknown man, tall, built, dark hair, and sporting mutton chops. He noticed Wraith before Six did, saying something to her before she turned to Wraith with a smile, as the two of them started towards him.

"So this is the famous Wraith then. Don't look like much to me." The man chuckled, his british accent apparent. Wraith only scoffed in response, glaring at the man.

"Thats enough gentleman." Six said sternly. "Thatcher, Mr. Winters is our guest. Try to be kind." She added calmly. Thatchers eyes narrowed at Wraith, a scowl forming on his face. Finally he let out an irritated grunt.

"I'll leave you to it then." He said gruffly, before storming off towards the main building.

"Whats his problem?" Wraith asked after watching the man leave. Six only shrugged her shoulders.

"You aren't very popular around here Mr. Winters. There are some here who would call for your inprisonment regardless of whether you helped us or not." She said coldly. Wraith nodded his head in understanding. He knew that assassin wasn't the most respected form of employment.

"Can we get on with this? I don't want to be here any longer than I have to." Wraith said, clearly anxious to get going.

"Of course Mr. Winters. If you'd follow me please." Six replied before walking towards the main building. Wraith followed suit, still accompanied by his escort of soldiers.

Six lead him into the large building he had seen from the air. The interior was huge. They passed through what he guessed was a reception area, a few of the soldiers inside stopping to salute Six before continuing with their duties. Wraith continued to get dirty looks from people all throughout the halls, responding to them with cold stares, that were usually enough to make them look away.

They had passed through the first floor, and made it to a set of stairs which they climbed all the way to the top. Several soldiers passing by them had made some less than polite remarks toward Wraith, but he brushed them off, not dignifying them with a response.

After passing through the 4th floor they finally made it to what Wraith could only assume was Sixes office. She opened the door, beckoning him inside before waving off the soldiers. Wraith admired the size of the womans office. It incredibly spacious, with a large oak desk in the middle of the room. There were two large office chairs resting at either side of the desk. There were filing cabinets lining one side of the room, while the other was full of bookshelves, and a table with a Keurig machine and several mugs on it. There was a large recliner in the corner that Wraith assumed was only used when there was company. He noticed a particular lack of decoration in the room, save for an american flag hanging above the bookshelves.

"Please, Mr. Winters. Have a seat." Six finally said. Wraith planted himself into the chair opposite hers, holding her gaze.

"Well?" He started, eyebrows raised. "What do you want to know?" He asked, clasping his hands together in anticipation.

Six leaned forward in her chair, staring Wraith down, her expression more serious then ever.

"Everything."

 **3 hours later**

It had been just over 3 hours since Wraith had entered Sixes office. He told her everything he knew about the white masks. He gave her every name and every address he could think of. Every contract he had been given, every operation he had taken part in. All while she wrote it all down. Typing furiously at her laptop. There were pages and pages of info on the white masks to go through. Wraith felt light. Like a huge burden had just been lifted off of his soldiers. Maybe keeping all of those secrets had begun to take its toll on him.

"This is excellent Mr. Winters. You have my thanks." She said, a small smile on her face. Wraith let out an acknowledging grunt, nodding his head before staring at the ceiling.

"So what now?" He asked, looking back at her. "You just gonna turn me out into the woods or you give me a ride to the nearest city? How does this work?" He asked, Six could tell he was anxious to leave, though he hid it well.

Six looked up at him, it was remarkable really. How he managed to keep up that facade. Maintaining that calm and collected visage no matter the situation must have taken years of practice. She looked down as she opened a drawer on her desk, pulling out a manilla folder with the red 'confidential' stamp on it. She closed the desk before handing the folder to Wraith. He took it reluctantly, examining the cover before opening it, to find a large photo of himself, along with several pages of intel on him. To his surprise there were many things redacted on his file. Including parts of his psychological report. However there were some parts of it that were uncensored.

 _Possible Asocial and Violent tendencies. Rylan is heavily unpredictable in a social environment. Subject must be monitored when in such._

"Over five hundred confirmed kills." Six spoke up. Wraith looked up at her, somewhat confused. "That's impressive Mr. Winters. You could compete with some of the people here." She said, somewhat in awe. Wraiths eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

"What're you playing at?" He asked, his voice low, almost a growl. Six leaned forward, clasping her hand over her desk.

"I understand you want to leave Mr. Winters, and I will let you, seeing as how you held up your end of the deal. I only ask that you hear me out." She said calmly. Wraith pondered her words for a bit before leaning back into his chair, dropping the file on her desk.

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth. Six nodded.

"If you choose to leave that's fine, I can get you a ride to London and you'll be free to go." She started. Wraith was about to speak when she cut him off. "But, I'd like to offer you a more... lucrative option." She said with a smirk. Wraith thought about it for a while before speaking.

"Im listening." He hissed. Sixes grin only grew bigger, much to Wraiths irritation.

"Mr. Winters I'd like to offer you a job." Six said smugly. Wraiths ears perked up. He wasn't expecting that.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, the irritation gone from his voice.

"Mr. Winters, lets cut the bullshit, so to speak." She said. "You're clearly talented, you're professional, and you get the job done. My organization is all about that, and I believe we may have some use for your skills other than taking out low lifes and politicians ." She explained coolly. Wraith was shocked. She went from extortion to offering him a job in an instant.

"And what organization would that be?" He asked still somewhat dumbfounded at Sixes sudden change in attitude.

"Team Rainbow." She replied with a smile.

"Never heard of 'em." He said plainly, His eyes narrowing. He was beginning to think that Six was just playing with him.

"I'm not surprised. You're not the only one whos good at keeping secrets." She responded smugly, pulling a bottle of bourbon out of her desk. Wraith shrugged.

"Touché." He said. "So assuming this Team Rainbow really exists, what are you? Some kind of PMC? Theres alot of military personnel here." He asked, still skeptical. Six chuckled as she poured two glasses of the liquor.

"Globally funded counter terrorism unit." Six explained, pushing one of the glasses his way. Smiling as his eyes widened. He leaned forward in his chair, somewhat taken aback.

Wraith grabbed the glass and took a sip, the amber liquid leaving a burning sensation in its wake.

"Shit." He wheezed. Bourbon had never been his favorite, but he figured if he was ever gonna drink it, now would be the time. Six smiled taking a sip of her own glass, waiting for his answer.

"Will I be getting paid?" He asked, concern visible on his face. Six chuckled.

"Of course." She replied, taking another sip. Wraith swirled the liquid around in his glass before shrugging and downing the rest of it.

"Fuck it, why not?" He laughed throwing his hands up. "When do I start?" He asked. Six smirked, putting down her glass and standing up.

"Right now." She said, extending her hand. Wraith did the same, giving her hand a firm shake before letting go.

"Welcome aboard... Wraith."


	4. Recruitment

**Status Update!**

Hey internet peeps, Its ColdestTouch! Before we go into this next chapter, I just wanna give you guys a quick status update.

For starters, WOW! This story has been received way better than I ever thought it would be. I thank each and every one of you who has taken the time to read this fic and/or leave feedback for me. It means a lot!

And secondly, I know I've been MIA for a while, I'm sorry about that. Life caught up with me and I've been so busy I just haven't had any time to sit down and clear my head. I'm currently in the process of moving into a new house so that will be taking up a bunch of my time, but I will still try and make regular updates!

This chapter will be a bit shorter than usual, but I really wanted to get out a new chapter and give you guys this update as well. That said, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own any operators Rainbow Six characters in this story, I only own the OC**

2300 Hours

Wraith was staring at the ceiling in boredom as he heard the office door open. He turned to see Thatcher stepping in slowly, eyeing Wraith carefully as he did. Six looked up at him as he entered, smiling as she pushed up her glasses.

"You called?" Thatcher asked, somewhat irritated having been summoned so late. Six nodded, taking a sip of her drink before placing her glass down on her desk.

"Indeed." She started. "Thatcher I'd like to introduce you to out newest recruit, Rylan Winters. Call sign Wraith." She calmly said. Wraith swiveled his chair to his side to look at Thatcher in time to see the mans expression flash from shock to bewilderment to rage.

"Him?" He hissed, the disdain evident on his face. "The mans a bloody criminal! He'd slit our throats in our sleep for a paycheck!" He exclaimed in outrage, pointing a finger harshly at Wraith, who sat cross armed in his chair, unfazed by the mans sudden outburst.

"Settle down, Baker." Six replied sternly. "I assure you Mr. Winters will be nothing but an asset to us. His knowledge of the white masks inner workings has proven to be exponentially useful, and I'm sure that with the proper guidance he will fit in well here." She said, her soft smile was still there, but Thatcher noticed the serious look in her eyes. He opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it again, knowing that there was little point in arguing with her.

"Bloody hell. Fine." Thatcher said, looking defeated. "He'll need to find a room." He said, staring daggers at Wraith, who raised an eyebrow as he held the mans gaze.

"There's a room set up in the GIGN wing for him. Next to Nizan's." She replied, taking off her glasses as she handed Wraith's file to Thatcher. "For the briefing." She explained when she saw his puzzled expression. Thatcher nodded, holding the file at his side. Six stood up, turning her attention to Wraith.

"Best of luck to you, Mr. Winters." She said, a light smile on her face. Wraith rose from his chair aswell, holding her gaze.

"Appreciate it." He replied coolly, giving her a nod as he slowly exited the room, following behind Thatcher who turned to him as the door closed.

"Follow me, and don't lag behind." He said sternly, anger still lingering in his eyes. Wraith nodded and followed suit behind the british man, who stormed off towards the stairwell.

Their walk was a silent one. Partly because Thatcher was still stewing over Wraiths recruitment, and partly because the halls of the base were empty, seemingly devoid of life. That was to expected though. It was late. Perhaps that was also one the reason why Thatcher was so irritable. They were on the second floor of the building when Thatcher stopped by one of the doors.

"Here." He said sharply, not wanting to hang around any longer than he had to. Wraith nodded as Thatcher turned and walked away.

Wraith slowly opened the door, struggling to see the inside. The room was pitch black, but from the light let in from the hallway, he could make out what looked to be a bed. He carefully made his way into the room, trying not to trip on some unseen object. He fumbled around the wall looking for a light switch before his fingers brushed finally brushed past a little plastic button. Upon pressing it, the lights came on, and as they did, he could fully take in the room. It was a decent sized bedroom, full sized bed with a nice end table, topped with a lamp. A door in the corner lead to a small bathroom, with a sink and toilet. There was small table table near the door, with a few chairs around it, most likely for company.

Wraith was still exploring his new room when the sight of a small duffel bag caught his eye. It was tucked under the side of the side of the bed, just out of view. He fished the bag out and upon opening it, discovered it was full of his belongings. His clothes, phone, and a small bag filled with various toiletries. He quickly placed the bag on top of the bed, pulling out a fresh pair of clothes. He'd been wearing his current ones for almost two days. They stunk, they were sweaty, and some of his blood had caked on in various places. Safe to say he wanted nothing more than to get out of them.

He quickly threw on the new clothes, choosing a black Lamb Of God tee and gray shorts, before grabbing the bag of toiletries and heading to the bathroom, where he finally got a good look at himself in the mirror. He was a mess. His short black hair was matted on the side that Caveira had struck him, dried blood locking it together in some places. The same with his beard, which he had been growing out for a few weeks, but now looked knotted and unkempt. Several streaks of blood had dried down his neck, forming dull crimson lines across his tattoos. He sighed, pulling a pair of scissors out of the bag as he went to work.

About a half an hour later Wraith was brushing his teeth as he admired his work. He'd cut his hair down to a low buzzcut, and trimmed his beard down a bit, helping himself to not look so scraggly. He'd also taken the time to clean himself up, washing all the dried blood away. Given his current circumstances and look he could certainly pass for a military man. He finished up on his teeth, before leaving the bathroom and flopping down on his bed. He rolled over to stare at the ceiling, thinking about his new job. He hadn't really had time to process everything. A lot had happened over the past two days, and Wraith was some what overwhelmed, though he did a good job of hiding it. He sighed, fishing the lighter out of his pocket. He looked at it for some time, tracing the designs with his thumb before turning over to turn off the lamp and pulling the sheets up over his chest. He closed his eyes, thinking about what was to come, as he slowly drifted off into slumber.

0800 Hours

It was a cloudy Great Britain morning. Thatcher had woken up a few hours ago to go over Wraith's file for the briefing. Six had asked him to get all of the operators together to inform them of his recruitment, as was customary whenever a new operator was brought on board. Usually it was quite pleasant, questions were asked, jokes were exchanged, but Thacher had a wrenching feeling in his gut that told him todays briefing would end in no such way. Bringing in a person with no military or police experience was unheard of, but recruiting a mercenary? If someone had told him Six ever would Thatcher would've laughed in their face.

He'd made the announcement to report to the auditorium at 0800 some time ago. A new recruit had a way of stirring things up, getting people excited, so he expected that they should be arriving any second now. As if on command, the doors to the hall swung open and operators from all around the world began pouring in, taking their seats as they did. Conversations could be heard all across the room, filling the air with chatter.

"All right, settle down lads. We've got a lot to go over." He spoke into the microphone. The room quieted down quickly, but a few quiet conversations could still be heard. Thatcher cleared his throat and continued.

"Now you've all been to a recruitment briefing before so I'll skip right to the point." He said, turning around and turning on the screen behind him. "Ladies and gents this is Rylan Winters AKA, Wraith." He spoke as several pictures of Wraith appeared on the large screen.

"A mercenary slash PMC who's prided on his infiltration abilities." In an instant, the room became silent, almost eerily so. All conversation had ceased, as everyones attention turned to the screen. Thatcher pressed the clicker and the screen flashed to a suit of black ballistic armor.

"Utilizes a specialized set of combat armor that blocks camera feeds and thermal sensors from picking him up." He said as he read through Wraith's file. The air in the room was heavy, Thatcher could feel the tension weighing on him like a blanket.

"So we're recruiting assassins now? What kind of bullshit is that?" Thatcher heard a feminine voice scoff. He looked up to see FBI operative Eliza Cohen glaring at him.

"Easy now, Cohen. Six has assured me the Wraith will be an excellent addition to the team." Thatcher replied, matching her gaze. "If you have a problem with his recruitment, take it up with her." He added, gathering up Wraiths' file.

"I think Ms. Cohen is right. A mercenary is one thing, but surely Six wouldn't take an assassin into our ranks." Thatcher heard another voice speak up. Gustave Kateb, also known as Doc, Hereford base's leading physician stared back at Thatcher with an expression not of anger, but of concern. "It would be an affront to everything we stand for!" He added. Several nods of agreement came from operators around the room.

"And what about that psych report?" James Porter, one of the SAS operators said from the back of the room. "He doesn't seem like much of a team player. How do we know he wont take off on us the first chance he gets?" He asked leaning forward in his seat.

"I dont like this." The normally silent Vigil said. "Not one bit." He added, crossing his arms.

"Thats enough!" Thatcher exclaimed, gripping the sides of the podium tightly. He scanned the room, daring someone to speak out. No one did.

"Wraith is a part of this team, like it or not. And I expect you to treat him like you would any other recruit. Understood?" He asked, more as a statement than a question. "Good. Dismissed." He finished, as he gathered his things off of the podium. People immediately began leaving the room, silent as they went out the door.

"Christ." He muttered, rubbing his temples as the last few operators left the auditorium, before making their way towards the mess hall.


	5. The Tour

**AUTHOR NOTE**

Heyooooo! New chapter friends! Sorry for the delay, as I said last time, I'm in the middle of moving and packing is hard . Anyways, I hope your 2019 is going well so far!

Love and positive vibes,

ColdestTouch 

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own any operators or Rainbow Six characters in this story, I only own the OC**

 **1000 Hours**

Julien "Rook" Nizan gazed idly out into the mess hall. The hall was abuzz with chatter about the new recruit, more so than there usually is. Though not everyone was pleased about bringing in someone of Wraith's background. Doc had read his psych eval and was concerned with how he might interact with the others, Thatcher made it clear that he didn't like the man, and the better part of the roster just didn't trust him.

"What do you think Julien?" A femine voice spoke up, breaking him from his thoughts.

He turned to see Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon staring inquiringly at him, taking a sip from her mug.

"Dunno yet." He replied with a shrug. "It's a bit too earlier to jump to conclusions, no?" He asked, picking up his own mug. Twitch also shrugged in response.

"It seems most of them have already made up their minds." She said gesturing towards one of the other tables.

Rook turned to see Ash getting into a heated conversation with Thatcher, with quite a few expletives being tossed around between the two of them. Rook simply chuckled, turning back to his table. He swirled his mug around a few times and noticing it was empty, he got up to go fill it again when the intercom crackled to life.

"Call signs Blackbeard, Valkyrie, Rook, Thermite, and Caveira report to the deputy director's office for tasking." The voice over the intercom spoke.

Rook sighed, looking at the empty cup before dropping it on the table and grabbing his things. He waved to Twitch just as he went out the door, who waved back with a grin.

The five walked for a while before Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellano moseyed up alongside Rook as he walked.

"Soooo...?" She asked curiously, a sly grin forming on her face. Rook only sighed.

"Please not now Meghan." He pleaded, pulling his hood up as Valkyrie's smirk turned into a frown.

"God, you're so boring." She groaned, poking him in the ribs. "When are you gonna tell her how you feel?" She asked. Rook let out an exasperated sigh and pulled his hoodie strings closed.

"Ugh you're a poor sport." She said flatly, Making Thermite chuckle from behind them.

"You really need to put your nose into everyone's love life, Meghan?" The burly texan asked, a grin of his own forming. Jordan "Thermite" Trace was one of the FBI operators. Charismatic and a good leader, he got along well with most of the team. The blonde SEAL stuck her tongue out at him in response, getting a laugh out of Blackbeard, who just shook his head.

Craig "Blackbeard" Jensen was a dear friend to Valkyrie, almost like a brother she never had. The two had met in Afghanistan, shortly before being transferred to Rainbow, and had been close ever since.

"Yes, I do." She replied with a smile. "Oh, and on that topic, how're things between you and Eliza, Jordan?" Her sly grin revealing itself again. Thermite huffed and scowled, getting another laugh out of Blackbeard, who patted the texan on the back.

The five finally made it to Six's office, knocking on the door before opening it and heading inside. Six was sitting at her desk going through what appeared to be an operator file, which she promptly closed upon seing them enter the room.

"Good morning." She said with a smile sitting up in her chair.

"Morning ma'am." Thermite spoke up for them.

"You called for us?" He asked, to which Six nodded in response.

"As you know we've brought in a new recruit." She began, pulling a folder out of her desk. "As is customary whenever we do so, we must give then a tour of the facility, and show them where they'll be staying." She added.

"His gear has already been placed in the armory so he wont have to worry about that." She said, folder her hands over her desk. Rook and Blackbeard nodded in response, Caveira just crossed her arms.

"Is that all ma'am?" Blackbeard asked. Six hummed in response.

"Yes, he's in room G5 next to Nizan's" She said.

"Dismissed."

The five operators stood tall and saluted before filing out of the room one by one. Rook eyed the folder on the desk on the way out, noticing the red 'Confidential' stamp on it.

As the group made their way through the halls, nearing Wraith's room, Thermite spoke up.

"So Pereira, what's this guy like?" He questioned, turning his head towards the brazilian operator. She grunted something initially before speaking.

"Doesn't talk much." She said dryly. Thermite grinned at that.

"For you to say that the guy must be damn near mute." He chuckled, getting a grin from Rook. Caveira just shrugged and kept walking, hand on the hilt of her knife.

When the group finally made it to Wraith's dorm, Rook was the one to step forward and knock. There was some rustling heard initially, and then nothing. After a while, footsteps were heard and slowly the door creaked open, revealing Wraith to the five operators. He had clearly just woken up. He was shirtless, clad in nothing but his shorts, and he'd barely opened his eyes yet. The others hadn't seen him yet, but Caveira noticed he'd shaved since she'd last seen him.

"What?" He asked raspily, rubbing his eyes at the bright hallway lights.

"Gotta give you a tour of the building." Thermite said, crossing his arms. "You, uh... might wanna put some clothes on." He added. Wraith squinted his eyes at him for moment before sighing.

"Fine, give me a minute." He said flatly. Thermite nodded as Wraith closed the door.

Behind the closed door Wraith stretched and yawned, shuffling towards the bathroom to freshen up a bit. He figured some cold water on his face would wake him up some. Wraith gasped in air through gritted teeth as the frigid water hit his face. Drying off with a towel he had lying around, he made his way towards the dresser to pick out some clothes. He decided on a grey hoodie and jeans, along with his boots, keeping it simple. Wraith wasn't one for particularly flashy apparel. After he'd finished dressing himself he walked out into the hallway to meet his tour guides for the day.

"All set?" The texan asked him pushing himself up from his leaning on the wall. Wraith nodded, pulling his hood up.

"Before we start let's just get the introductions out of the way." Thermite started. "Im Jordan, or Thermite." He said with a smile.

"That's Meghan, or Valkyrie" He said, gesturing towards to blonde with the tatoos, who nodded towards him.

"That's Craig, or Blackbeard." He said pointing towards the burly man with the beard.

"That's Julien, or Nizan." He said pointing towards the stocky man, who gave a small wave at Wraith.

"And you've already met Taina from what I've heard." He grinned, nodding at the brazilian woman who was glaring off down the hallway.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, we can begin." He said, rubbing his hands together. Wraith noticed the odd scarring covering Thermite's arms, but chose not to comment on it.

As the group walked along, Wraith eyed Caveira cautiously. She didn't look as sinister without the facepaint, but still managed to look dangerous regardless.

Wraith would nod along as Thermite pointed out rooms and various facilities the building had. The interior of the building was extensive. Bigger than any base Wraith had ever seen. Offices, Training rooms, infirmaries, and more lined the halls of Hereford. It didn't take much to see that this place was funded heavily.

"And this is the armory." Thermite said as he stopped next to a set of metal doors. "All firearms and gadgets are stored here in between missions." He added as the doors swung open revealing the inside.

Sleek white shelves lined with dozens of weapons filled the walls. Boxes of grenades, claymores, and everything in between could be seen in the massive expanse of an armory. Jerry-rigged car batteries, hexagonal balls, and what looked to be RC drones were just a few a the strage contraptions that Wraith noticed on the shelves.

"Towards the back there is your armor." The texan spoke up again pointing towards Wraith's signature ballistic armor. Wraith smiled upon seing his suit again.

The SPECTRE was his pride and joy, built specifically for him with experimental tech. It had saved his ass more times than he could count, and in a way, it had sort of become a part of him.

"I think that's about everything." Thermite said with a yawn, making his way out of the room. The rest of the group follow out behind him, where Thermite turned back to Wraith.

"Any questions?" He asked.

"Yeah." Wraith started. "Where can I get some food around here?" He asked, gazing off down the hallway.

"Meghan and I are headed back there anyway, we can show him how to get there." Rook spoke up from behind Wraith. Thermite nodded.

"Alright then." Thermite grinned. "I got some stuff to take care of so I'm off." He said, stretching. Rook smiled.

"Alright Jordan, we'll see you later." Valkyrie said, turning towards Wraith. "Follow us." She said, starting off down the hallway with Rook. Wraith grunted something before replying.

"Sounds good."


	6. Simulation Day

**COLDY'S NOTE**

Hey friends, I'm back with another chapter! I apologize for the wait, it's been a busy month for me. Moved into a new house, just got wifi back. (2 weeks without wi-fi. Kill me.) There's been a lot of new developments as far as the siege lore goes! The introduction of the new Six, the Thatcher CGI. There was a ton of neat little tidbits of info on Harry's bulletin board as well, especially cav. Apparently she doesn't like Capitao? And her and Echo get along well? Theres a bunch of new lore for me to go over, and I'll do my best to keep the story as lore-friendly as possible. That said, lets get into chapter 5!

Peace and love,

ColdestTouch

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own any operators or Rainbow 6 characters in this story, I only own the OC**

Wraith glanced around the room as he bit into his toast. The second he enter the mess hall, all eyes were on him. He could hear the whispers as he grabbed a tray off of the line, and he could still hear them now as he took his seat across from Rook and Twitch. Wraith appreciated the gesture, he didn't have to offer him a seat, but he did anyway. Wraith assumed that it was him just trying to be nice, rather than offer of friendship.

"So-" Emannuelle broke the silence "Where are you from, Rylan?" She asked, putting down her fork.

Wraith scowled at the use of his real name, but eventually shrugged it off. If he was going to be here, he might as well get used to it. His birth location wasn't something he liked giving out very often. In his line of work, a birthplace could be used to track you down. He wasn't quite sure if he could trust these people yet, but he figured the question was innocent enough.

"New york." He grunted, taking another bite of his toast.

"No shit, the city?" Rook piped up. Wraith shook his head swallowing.

"Nah, upstate." He said, poking at his eggs. Rook nodded.

"A country boy, huh?" Twitch grinned, sipping her OJ. Wraith scoffed.

"I guess." He said, as he put down his tray.

Wraith stretched, scanning around the room until his eyes met with those of a certain red head across the across the mess hall. Wraith squinted at her as she scowled at him, staring daggers at him from across the mess hall.

"The hell's her problem?" He asked. Nodding in the direction of the redhead girl. Rook and Twitch turned to see Ash still scowling, but turning her attention back to her table. Rook sighed.

"Don't take this the wrong way but... you're not very popular around here." Twitch said meekly, turning back around to grab her mug.

"Don't take it too hard mon ami." Rook said. "Thats just Eliza being Eliza." He shrugged. Wraith nodded, watching Ash gesture towards him. It looked like Thermite was trying to calm her down, to little avail.

"Give it time, rookie." Twitch said with an encouraging smile. "I'm sure they'll accept you eventually." Wraith just nodded. In all honesty he didn't particularly care about how the rest of the team felt about him. The only thing keeping him around as of right now was the money.

"All call signs report to hangar C for combat simulations." A womans voice crackled from the intercom. Immediately Rook and Twitch began fo collect their things and make for the door. Rook was on his way out the door when he turned back to Wraith.

"They said all callsigns, rookie." He called out. "That means you too." He grinned, motioning for Wraith to join him. He sighed, tossing his mug back to the table as he started toward Rook.

 **1300 Hours**

Wraith followed in behind Rook and the others as they entered the hangar. The door led into a large room. Huge screens lined the walls, all showing nighttime video feeds of a suburban home that had been transformed into a killhouse. The doors and windows and been removed and replaced with wooden barricades. Steel reinforcements had been placed around the walls surrounding the bedroom. A large yellow container sat in the middle of the room, emitting a faint yellow glow.

Wraith took his seat next to Rook, who was just as focused on the screens as he was.

"What is all this?" Wraith asked, gesturing towards the screens. Rooks face lit up at the question.

"This is the AR facility." He said. "Operators engage in battles with each other in battles as a means of training."

"Those are feeds of the simulation, so we can watch it live."

"Impressive." Wraith said, turning his attention back to the screens when 2 of them lit up with new images.

The lights in the room dimmed and all talk went quiet as the screens began to move.

The first screen to light up was the one labeled 'Attackers'. Pictures of five operators lit up on the screen.

Wraith immediately recognized two of them as Thermite and Blackbeard. The third was a bearded man in a white combat uniform and a beanie, labeled 'Buck'. The fourth was the redhead Wraith had seen in the mess hall. She wore a black ACU with sunglasses, labeled 'Ash'. The fifth was a small asian woman that Wraith hadnt seen before. She wore a strange blue tinted visor that covered most of her head. Her code name was 'Ying'.

The next screen to light up was the sceeen labeled 'defenders'. Wraith recognized Valkyrie but the other four were new to him. There was a dark skinned woman in a red beret, labeled 'Alibi'. A black man in heavy combat armor, labeled 'Castle'. A man in green light armor and jeans, and what appeared to be a pilots helmet, labeled 'Jager'. And finally, a small woman in heavy black armor, labeled 'Mira'.

The screens went black and a countdown begun on each of the screens.

5...4...3...2...1...

It was a close matchup. Both groups had gone head to head the entire match, with both sides taking heavy losses. In the end, victory was secured by the attacking team, who was able to make a successful sweep of the second floor with the use of Thermite's charges and Buck's shotgun.

The next group of operators had gone to get ready, as Wraith thought back on the simulation. He was very intrigued to say the least. The operators in the simulation displayed a higher level of skill and competence than he could have ever imagined. Oddly enough, he found himself being somewhat... excited? It had been a while since he had worked with people that could keep up with him. He was thinking about those old memories when a voice ripped him from his thoughts.

"Hey Winters." A british voice spoke. Wraith turned to see Thatcher, whose face was plastered with a particularly mischievous grin.

"You're up."

Up next : Rylan gets up close and personal with Rainbow's operators. Including a certain spooky lady :D


	7. Close Quarters Combat

**COLDY'S NOTE**

Hello internet friends! I'm not dead! Been almost three months since my last chapter, I apologize :(. Getting all of my stuff organized after moving in took some time, and I'm still busy with school, not to mention it took me quite some time before I got my writing mojo back. Have no fear, though! Summer is almost here, and then I promise this story will have my full attention :D!

PS: Have y'all seen the new operators? Nøkk looks awesome! Her kit is exactly how I imagined Wraith's to look. 13 minutes playtime on her and she's my new main.

PS PS: Y'all can catch up with me on the r/Fanfiction discord if you have any questions about the story, or if you just want to chat!

Peace and love,

ColdestTouch

* * *

Wraith ducked behind an overturned table as a hail of bullets whizzed past his head, courtesy of Alibi's SMG. He'd been fooled by one of her Prismas, revealing to her his location before he could destroy it. He pulled a flashbang from his belt and yanked out the pin, tossing it over the back of the table. The small kitchen lit up with a blinding light and an ear-splitting crack rang out into the kitchen as Alibi cried out, blinded. Wraith sprinted out from his makeshift cover, taking aim and sending two shots across the room. The bullets landed in Alibi's chest, crimson splatters painted the wall behind her as she slumped over and hit the ground.

"1 friendly operator remaining." A robotic voice spoke into Wraith's headset. He loaded a new magazine into his rifle, knowing he was the last active squad member.

Wraith was making his way up the back staircase when flurry of bullets sailed down the hallway from the master bedroom. Wraith ducked into the door of a nearby workshop and crouched down, a sharp pain stabbing at his side. His hand dropped to his side, grunting as the pain spread through his stomach. He looked down at his hand to see its entirety stained in a deep red, warm blood seeping into the glove.

"Thirty seconds remaining." The robotic voice called out again.

"Shit." Wraith grunted. He knew he had to move, and fast. Time was running out.

He took the last flashbang from his side and pulled the pin, lobbing it down the hallway. As he heard the explosion he darted out from the workshop, sprinting down the hallway as he fired bullet after bullet towards the bedroom door. His shots landed, as he heard a man scream and the body of Maestro flopped onto the hardwood floor, a crimson puddle pooling beneath him.

"One Op-For remaining." He heard the voice speak again.

As Wraith ran into the room he slid behind the bed, ripping the bomb defusal unit from his pack where he'd stored it. He opened he suitcase laptop and began typing in the defusal code as fast as he could.

"10 seconds remaining."

Wraith doubled his efforts, sweat pooling in his mask as he typed.

"5 seconds remaining."

As soon as Wraith finished typing, he slammed the enter button as hard as he could.

"Bomb defusal has begun." The voice spoke to him

Wraith let out the breath he had been holding, but his success was short lived as the hiss of a suppressed firearm reverberated through the bedroom. Instantly, his hands went for his rifle, but the weapon fired twice more, and he fell onto his side, paralyzed. Feint footsteps approached from behind him and craned his head up to find himself staring down the barrel of Caveira's Luison.

"I win, espectro." She grimaced down at him, the smoking barrel inches from his face, before the hiss of her Luison rang out once more, and Wraith's vision went black.

The visor of the headset lifted revealing the dull grey of the AR pod. The doors of which opened as soon as the simulation ended, letting him see the other operators stepping out of their pods. Rylan sighed as he went to work removing the various sensors that dotted his skin. As he stepped out into the cool air of the hangar and grabbed his clothes, he was approached by Mike.

"Not bad." He grunted. "At least for your first sim." Mike grumbled, before walking past him. Wraith grunted, buttoning his shirt as Mike walked off.

"Don't take it too hard." Oliver called to him from across the room. "She gets all the rookies like that, at least once." He added, giving Rylan a faint smile as he left the locker room.

He was kneeling to tie his boots when another voice called out to him.

"Rylan!"

He sighed, and looked up to see Julien walking towards him.

"You did well, mon ami. No one has been able to outshoot Aria before." He said, smiling.

"Had a lot of practice." Rylan mumbled, tying his boots as Julien chuckled.

"They're serving dinner soon. You hungry?"

…

* * *

Six sat alone in her office, a single desk-lamp bathing the room in a warm orange glow. Lips pursed in concentration as she flipped through her papers, scanning over the last training session reports. Before she could open the next folder, three strong knocks came from the office door.

"Come in." She called out, taking off her glasses.

The door slowly creaked open, and Mike stepped through, promptly closing it behind him.

"Ma'am." He greeted, saluting.

"At ease, Lieutenant Baker. Have a seat" She replied with a wave of her hand.

"You wanted to discuss the training sims?" He asked, lowering himself into the desk chair opposite Six.

"Indeed." She began, closing the folders that littered her desk. "In particular, our newest addition to the team." She folded her hands over the desk before speaking again.

"How does he perform with the team?"

"Communication is an issue, but he's efficient."

Six hummed and nodded, placing her elbows to the desk.

"And how is he fitting in with the others?"

"Nizan is trying to befriend him from what I gather." Mike shrugged. "But that's just Nizan."

"And what about Pereira? I was told she and Winters had an… encounter in the simulation." Six asked, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Couldn't tell you. That one's hard to read." Mike sighed in response, leaning forward in his chair. Six nodded in silent agreement.

"I see. That'll be all lieutenant." She sighed, standing from her chair. "Thank you for your time."

Mike stood, and the two met in salute before he turned for the door. As Six heard the latch of the door shut, she sat back down, rubbing her eyes. She sat there, thinking, before finally opening the next folder and going back to work.

…

* * *

The idle hum of the air-con gave Rylan an almost soothing feeling as he sunk back into one of the few couches in the rec-room. He glanced over to see Julien and Emmanuelle sitting with two people he didn't know, heartily laughing over some joke he hadn't heard. Julien had insisted that Rylan come along with them to the rec-room after dinner, 'You should meet the others.' He said.

Rylan was beginning to wonder why Julien tries so hard to be friendly with him. Maybe Julien was sent to keep an eye on him. Maybe it was just pity. Either way he didn't care, he'd learned that in his line of work friends would get you killed.

"Hey turn that up!" A voice called from behind him.

Rylan turned to see a group staring at the flat-screen on the opposite side of the room, playing some world news station. As the volume rose, the voice of the news anchor could be heard.

Julien and those at his table ran towards the television, as Rylan followed close behind. The screen transitioned to show the feed of a new helicopter. As it circled around the street the feed revealed the devastation.

"-dead after terror attack in downtown Massachusetts." The woman spoke. "We don't have confirmation yet, but it is believed that the terrorist cell known as the White Masks are responsible."

The redhead who Rylan recognized as Eliza turned from the screen to glare at him.

"Friends of yours?" She growled, words dripping with venom.

"Liza." Jordan spoke up from next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Not now."

Flaming cars crisscrossed the street, sending pillars of pitch-black smoke up into the sky. An explosion had blown a hole through the front of a nearby office building. Bodies littered the ground, civilians, police, and White Masks alike.

"The current number is still unknown, but the death toll is reported to be in the hundreds."

Everyone in the rec-room watched the television in silence. Images of wounded civilians being rushed to ambulances and videos of SWAT teams making their way through the streets played about the screen.

"Animals." Emmanuelle hissed as the screen showed images of rows of corpses in body bags that seemed to go on for miles.

They watched the screen in silence for what seem like hours before the loudspeakers around the base crackled to life.

"All call signs report to the auditorium for briefing."

…

* * *

The tension in the auditorium was palpable as the operators sat anxiously, waiting as Six made her way towards the podium, about to start the briefing.

"As you all know, there was an attack on Massachusetts today," Six began, setting her papers down before she continued. "We now have confirmation that the White Masks are responsible, and that they have employed the use of biochemical weapons."

"It appears their main target is Bartlett University, a small college near Boston. It's unclear what their motives are at this time, but they've begun fortifying the main building," She started, gently placing her glasses on the podium. "SWAT intelligence believes they're preparing more explosives."

"I'll be sending six of you," She started, gathering her papers. "You'll land in the hot-zone, put a stop to whatever they're planning, and gather any intelligence you can. We need to find out who planned this, and why."

She scanned across the faces in the room before speaking again.

"Baker, Nizan, Winters, Weiss, Pereira, and Cohen, gear up and report the airfield. You'll have to sleep on the chopper. The rest of you are dismissed." Immediately the operators in the room stood and made their way for the door.

As the last of the operators left the auditorium, Six opened the folder she had been holding. She took one last look at the pictures of the attack and sighed, before leaving the room.

* * *

Chapter done wew! Next chapter we'll get to see Rainbow in action, and I've been itching to write some gnarly action scenes.


End file.
